Equestria Girls Mas Que Amistad
by naruto1969
Summary: después de los juegos de la amistad Twilight y Sunset se siguen transformando en hibridos sin ninguna explicasion por suerte para ellas unos amigos de equestria resolverán sus dudas de porque se transforman


Equestria Girls Mas Que Amistad:

Sunset Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle del mundo humano observaban a Rainbow Dash Haciendo unas piruetas con una moto alrededor de la nueva pista de motocross de Canterlot Secundaria Rainbow estaba en una carrera con Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie. Sunset Y Twilight estaban en las gradas observándolas y hablando Twilight le estaba preguntando a Sunset Shimmer algunas preguntas sobre Equestria. "¿Así que el sol y la luna en su mundo realmente son movidos por dos princesas? Quiero decir aquí estamos acostumbrados a pensar que ese tipo de cosas suceden por la gravedad, que la luna gira sobre su propio eje y sobre la tierra."

"¡Lo sé! ¿Es muy raro no? Quiero decir que si te pones a comparar las cosas entre ambos mundos te quedas sorprendido entre las diferencia y similitudes entre ambos"

"En realidad... ahora que lo mencionas ambos mundos son parecidos en muchas cosas pero en otras no, especialmente teniendo en cuenta nuestras contrapartes en Equestria hay contrapartes entre ponis y humanos pero ambos mundos parecen funcionar de distinta forma por ejemplo el sol y la luna. Pero, ¿cómo funciona en la Equestria pony? ¿Equestria es un mundo plano? ¿Cuándo Celestia Sube el sol en su mundo la otra parte queda en oscuras? "

"Oh bueno déjame explicarte. Lo que pasa primero es..." BRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! Rainbow Dash y corría con su moto sobrepasando a Applejack. "Y luego, por supuesto, si tomas en cuenta la atracción gravitatoria de ambos el sol y la luna por no hablar de las estrellas..." BRZZZZZZZZZ! "... Cuando las princesas consiguen una cierta altura para que tengan el poder para..." BRZZZZZZZZZ! "... Para que el sol y la luna se pueden poner en marcha para el día."

"Wow", dijo Twilight. A lo lejos Rainbow Dash se regodeaba por haber ganado. "Eso lo explica todo."

"Incluso por qué las directoras celestia y luna siguen vivas cuando sus contrapartes en el otro mundo viven miles de años", dijo Spike, que estaba acurrucado junto a ellas.

Twilight vio que Sunset estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno. "¿Que estás haciendo?"

"Estoy tratando de escribir una canción para los Rainbooms, pero estoy teniendo un pequeño problema. La mayoría de las canciones que se me ocurren son solo estar solo o de como Salí de la soledad. Estoy teniendo un poco de problemas para escribir una canción con un tema musical diferente".

"tú eres la cantante del grupo y cantas muy bien las letras de la banda son muy bonitas.

"Esas canciones siempre fueron escritos por otra persona", dijo Sunset. "ja aun así eso no quita que cantes muy bien algo se ocurrirá."Twilight Sonrio. "Hey, yo te vi hablando con Flash Sentry antes. ¿Qué era todo eso?" pregunto Sunset

"Nada", dijo Twilight, sonrojándose un poco. "Él me invitó a salir y yo lo rechace."

"¿Por qué?"

"Apenas lo conozco y realmente él no me interesa de forma romántica. Además él se enamoró fue de mi contraparte del mundo pony la princesa Twilight Sparkle" Twilight sacudió su cabeza "Se siente como ser la hermana gemela de alguien y que el novio se confunde con cuál de las dos es su novia."

Sunset asintió. "buen punto. A mí tampoco nunca me gusto Flash Sentry creo que cuando salía con el solo lo usaba para ser más popular en la escuela."

"¿enserio?"

"Si realmente creo que antes solía ser muy cruel."

"Eres tan buena que es difícil de creer que antes hubieras sido una mala persona."

Sunset suspiró. "No es algo de lo que estoy orgullosa."

"Yo sé lo que quieres decir", dijo Twilight con una mirada triste. "Por lo menos todo lo que intentaste hacer era conquistar un mundo. Yo Casi destruyo el mío."

"Twilight, no puedes siempre estar enojada contigo."

"tú también estas enojada contigo por tu pasado ¿o me equivoco?"

Sunset rió. "Supongo que estoy siendo un hipócrita pero después de todo mi pasado no es hoy o mejor dicho nuestro pasado no es hoy dijo Sunset mirando a Twilight. ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a escribir la canción?" Ella le tendió la pluma a twilight.

"Me encantaría", dijo ella, tomando la pluma. Los dedos de twilight rozaron con los de Sunset lo que provoco que estas empezaran a transformarse en híbridos saliéndoles orejas de pony y alas a las dos chicas. "¿Que está pasando?" pregunto Twilight

"ambas estamos motivadas", dijo Sunset, "Aunque no tengo ni idea de por qué."

"¡Oh, no!" Dijo Twilight. "¿voy a volverme loca otra vez? Dijo Twilight" mientras se volvían a sentar en las gradas.

"No lo creo…" dijo Sunset mirandola

Applejack y las demás vinieron corriendo. Applejack dijo: "Bueno caramba, yo no creo que nuestra carrera fuera tan emocionante"

"¿las dos se transformaron porque se cogieron de la mano?"

Sunset no quiso admitir que había sido "Yo no lo creo. Sólo estábamos hablando. No lo entiendo."

"Todos ustedes se transformaron antes", dijo Applejack.

"Sí, pero pensé que solo nos transformamos cuando mostramos nuestro verdadero ser," Dash añadió.

"Tal vez, pero no estábamos haciendo nada."

Twilight batió sus alas. "Yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que no me vuelva loca otra vez." dijo soltando unas lagrimas

"Eso no va a suceder", le prometió Sunset sujetando sus manos "Pero para estar seguras deberíamos preguntarle a la princesa Twilight." Dijo Rarity

Le enviaron un mensaje en el libro mágico de Sunset. Un poco más tarde el libro tenia respuesta. "'No tengo la menor idea de porque ustedes se transforman.'"

Applejack dijo: "Bueno, eso no es de mucha ayuda."

"Espera, hay más", dijo Sunset. "pero tengo un amigo que puede saber qué es lo que sucede. Dentro de unos minutos iré espérenme'"

Las 7 amigas se dirigieron al portal donde esperaron hasta que llegara la princesa twilight mientras "entonces. Supongo que todo esto se va a solucionar pero sunset no es por…molestarte…pero tú has estado fuera de tu mundo por mucho tiempo y-yo cr-eo que tal vez es decir ha…s perdido practica " dijo tímidamente fluttershy

"En realidad desde que llegue a este mundo poco o nada e practicado de magia." Dijo Sunset

-Cómo es que te has mantenido hasta ahora digo nunca te lo hemos preguntado antes pero como haces para vivir en ese apartamento tan lujoso que tienes pregunto Rarity

-En realidad en Equestria había un montón de piedras preciosas además teníamos monedas de oro llamadas Bits todo eso me lo traje cuando vine a este mundo. Me pongo chaquetas de cuero y ropa de diseño.

Antes de que pudieran preguntarle cualquier otra pregunta hubo un destello de luz desde el portal y la princesa Twiligtht salió, con un paquete abultado en su espalda. "Hola a todos! Espero no hayan estaban esperando demasiado tiempo."

"Twilight quería reunir todos los libros que hablaran sobre magia," dijo Spike, dando un paso desde el portal detrás de ella .el spike perro y el spike de equestria empezaron a olerse las colas para reconocerse

"¿Qué diablos es eso?!"Grito Rarity al ver como un a cuaderno le salían ojos y manos

La princesa Twilight miró enojada al cuaderno. El cual empezó a volar y hablar

Discord se puso a reir. "Twilight por favor, soy un dios. Un ser brotado del caos puro. Pero si quieres puedo tratar de encajar aquí..." De repente se convirtió en un ser humano con un traje marrón, dos cejas arbusto arco sobre sus ojos, una montón de pelo blanco y una barba. "Aunque esta apariencia no me resulta agradable del todo."

"Uno se acostumbra a ella," pensó la princesa Twilight. Mientras los demás veían asombrados a Discord

Que apariencia tan sombría. Dijo Applejack

Fluttershy dijo: "No es bueno para juzgar a las personas por su apariencia física."

Discord sonrió. "Bueno, hay una segunda Fluttershy aquí. Bueno después de todo este es otro mundo." Miró a la chica a su lado. "Y este debe ser la otra Pinkie Pie". Miró a los otros. "Y todos los demás. Bueno, esto...es… interesante." aunque no es lo más extraño que visto después de todo soy un Dios

"¿Eres realmente un dios?" Preguntó Pinkie. Quiero decir que podrías hacer que lloviera leche con chocolate con caramelo poner nubes de algodón de azúcar y hacer que las casas vuelen al revés y otras cosas interesantes? "

"Me gusta la manera de pensar de esta chica", dijo la discord.

"te hubieras decepcionado Pinkie. Siempre se me olvida de añadir caramelo a la leche con chocolate."

Ella se dejó caer en la decepción. "Oh. No importa entonces."

Sunset se quedó sin aliento. "Espera, Discord? ¿El malvado dios del caos sellada en piedra?"

"vaya eres una buena estudiante muy observadora ", dijo, extendiendo la mano y apretando su mejilla. El pelo de Sunset se transformó en serpientes silbando y cantando haciéndola gritar.

"Discord", dijo la princesa Twilight.

Discord hizo una mueca de fastidio y volvió a Sunset a la normalidad. "Lo sé, lo siento."

"Él ha se vuelto bueno", dijo la princesa Twilight. "Algo así."

"ja bueno yo aún estoy aprendiendo la magia de la amistad no la he aprendido también como otras dijo eso mientras veía a Sunset y pensó en Starlight Glimmer "Miró a su alrededor. "Este lugar tiene una gran cantidad de magia". Mientras hablaban una gran cantidad de estudiantes los empezaban a ver

Deberíamos ir adentro parece que esta conversación está llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes

Ellos se dirigieron a adentro a un salón vacío

"Déjame ver si lo entiendo", dijo discord. "primero Sunset roba la corana de la princesa Twilight la trae a este mundo la corona se la pone y se transforma en un demonio que es derrotada cuando los elementos de la armonía de este mundo la derrotaron y la volvieron buena luego aparecen estas sirenas que roban magia con sus collares alas cuales también derrotan entre las 7 luego la twilight de este mundo roba energía y se convierte en demonio pero es derrotada por estas 6 chicas"

"Eso es más o menos lo que paso", dijo spike el perro.

Discord abrió los brazos y se los abrazo a todos en un abrazo. "los amo chicos! SIii, cosas como esta es la razón por lo que Twilight es mi princesa favorita

"¿Soy yo? Pero Te sellé en piedra!"

Él pasado es pasado dijo Discord. Además me dejaste ahí como un mes. Las otros dos me dejaron allí durante miles de años. Además las cosas contigo y tus amigas siempre se salen de control desde que sus cutie mark se cambian hasta que tienes viajes en tiempo pasando con que tienen que salvar un imperio entero también tus amigas son muy divertidas como rarity , que alguna vez utilizaron un hechizo oscuro que la hizo volverse loca y convirtió Ponyville en una pesadilla con casas, ropas en oro, diamantes y demás objetos pesados, Spike que una vez se convirtió en un dragón de plena madurez y atacó a su ciudad, Applejack quien te convenció de lanzar un hechizo que convirtió a Fluttershy en un vampiro, Flutteryshy que se hace amable, pero tiene esa mirada aterradora de ella que incluso yo respeto, Rainbow Dash, que puede enviar una Rainboom sónica que puede causar todo tipo de daños y Pinkie Pie que cuando se pone triste se le alisa el pelo y se vuelve toda pesimista y psicótica".

Todos miraron a la princesa Twilight, incluyendo a la Twilight Humana. "Bueno, cuando lo pones así..."

"No puedo esperar a ver lo que sus dobles van a hacer con la magia en este mundo va a hacer muy divertido!"

"¿Esperar lo?" pregunto Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh, es perfectamente obvio." "¿Por qué crees Starswirl diseñó el portal para que solo se abriera cada treinta lunas? Este mundo tiene algo de magia... cada mundo lo hace...pero ustedes 7 han liberado una gran cantidad de magia en este mundo. Esa magia entro aquí por primera vez cuando la corona de la princesa Twilight exploto magia"

"¿Qué significa eso?" Los dos Spikes preguntaron.

"Amo a los perros que hablan, por cierto. Ellos hacen que incluso no quiera volver a casa!" Todo el mundo lo miró. Discord Miró ala Twilight humana y a Sunset Shimmer. "Ustedes dos dicen que han estado transformándose de la nada?"

"A veces. Pensamos que era porque nuestra magia se activa cuando mostramos nuestro verdadero yo, pero últimamente Twilight y yo hemos estado sentadas sin hacer nada."

"Hmm ...".

La princesa Twilight dijo: "¿Crees que podría ser debido a que Sunset y mi contraparte de este mundo vienen a ser el mismo elemento que representan? cuando estábamos cantando en contra de las sirenas yo y Sunset nos transformamos de la misma forma que cuando yo y mis amigas pony derrotamos a Tirek

"Pero yo no soy tú," dijo la Twilight humana. "Nunca he oído hablar de esos elementos de la armonía."

"puede ser…pero ella tiene dijo señalando a Sunset ella robo parte de la energía de la corona y aún debe conservar algo de su poder."

-Sabes que está pasando aquí Discord?

"Tengo una teoría," dijo. "pero aun no estoy seguro dijo mirando a la Twilight humana y a Sunset" todos las miraron a ellas. "... Ustedes dos tomense de la mano en este momento."

Las dos dudaron, "¿Estás seguro?" pregunto Sunset

"¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal?" dijo La twilight Humana

Pues ahí que comprobarlo de todas formas si falla e intenta un truco la Fluttershy de mi mundo sabrá qué hacer con él dijo Spike

Twilight y Sunset se miraban nerviosamente la una a la otra y luego se extendieron la mano, tomando las manos de cada una. Inmediatamente comenzaron a brillar y se levantan en el aire. Luego alrededor de ellos las otras chicas lo hicieron también. Hubo un destello brillante y todas las chicas entraron en su forma hibrida y Discord volvió a su forma original

Al cabo de unos segundos las chicas volvieron a la normalidad

"esta vez se volvió más poderoso más genial." Dijo Rainbow Dash

"Tengo miedo", dijo la discord esto es malo.

"¿Miedo de qué? ¿Vamos a convertirnos en conejos? O lagartos? ¿Vamos a volar !?"dijo Pinkie Pie emocionada

"No traten de animarme. Oh, esto es terrible, terrible, terrible!"

"¿Qué es?" Todos ellos gritaron.

Se tapó los ojos, "No me atrevo a decir incluso que. Si lo hago yo pueda vomitar."

Rarity rio. "vaya pero que reina del drama!" Todos se volvieron para mirarla. "¿Qué?"

"¡Oh, no!" Dijo la Twilight humana. "¡Todo es mi culpa!"

"Tonterías", dijo Sunser. "Si yo no hubiera traído la magia de este mundo, en primer lugar, nada de esto hubiera pasado."

"Pero yo soy la que abrió definitivamente el portal," dijo la Princesa Twilight.

"Probablemente no nos ayuda mucho ese optimismo", dijo Rainbow Dash. "Sunset nos advirtió de que algo así podría suceder y que no entendía cómo funciona la magia en este mundo." Los otros asintieron. Hay que calmarnos y buscar la manera de solucionarlo dijo Rainbow

"Lo siento mucho", dijo la Sunset mientras aun sostenía la mano de Twilight.

Twilight la miró. "No, es mi culpa. Tú ya estabas trabajando en cosas cuando entré y interrumpí todo con mi artefacto en los juegos de la amistad"

Ambas se abrazaron. Discord dijo: "No, no hagan eso o si no ...!" hubo una explosión de magia y por un momento todo el mundo en la escuela tenían alas y orejas de pony.

"¿Qué ... qué fue eso !?" Twilight le preguntó.

Antes de que pudiera responder a una voz dijo: "¿Serán tan amables Sunset Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle devenir a la oficina de la directora? Y junto a tus amigos."

"Uh oh," dijo Pinkie. "Eso no suena bien."

Al salir del laboratorio de las chicas se sorprendieron al ver a los otros estudiantes en los pasillos. Algunos de ellos estaban volando, otros brillaban, y todos ellos tenían las orejas de caballo y coletas largas en el pelo. Afortunadamente eran tan concentrado en lo que estaba sucediendo que no se dieron cuenta del grupo mientras se abrían camino a la oficina principal de Celestia.

Cuando lo hicieron se encontraron con ella y subdirector Luna, ambos con grandes alas batiendo a sus espaldas. "¿Te importaría explicar esto?"

"Creo que hay una gran cantidad de magia de Equestria en este mundo, pero no puedo entender lo que está causando a chorrear de repente como este", dijo la princesa Twilight. Ella miro discord y a la Twilight del mundo humano y a Sunset que aún estaban agarradas de la mano. "¿y Bien?"

Él suspiró. "Bien. Hay muchos tipos de magia, pero la mayor parte no funciona en este mundo. Yo diría que ustedes consiguieron un poco, Amistad magia Incluso las sirenas se acaba convirtiendo en sí mismo para su propio uso". Él respiró hondo. "Desafortunadamente no hay poder más fuerte que la amistad y cuando se añade a alguien que había tenido contacto con el elemento de la magia, las cosas pueden cambiar."

"Cambiar las cosas, ¿cómo?" Preguntó Luna.

Pinkie Pie estaba mirando por la ventana. "Uh, creo que de esta manera." Todos ellos corrieron y se asomó. En la distancia que veían personas. Con orejas de caballo otros con alas que se levantaban en el aire.

"Discord, ¿qué está pasando?" la princesa Twilight pregunto.

"Bueno, para hacer el resumen corto, Sunset Shimmer y la Twilight de este mundo tienen razón. Todo es culpa de ellas."

"¿Nos?" Dijeron. "¿Qué hicimos?"

"Ustedes han tocado un poder que es más fuerte que la amistad. Tienen... ustedes dos son ... yo ... no puedo decirlo. Es demasiado mi estómago…me dan ganas de vomitar. Fluttershy ven aquí." Ella lo hizo. Se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

Fluttershy se sonrojó. "¿En serio? ¿Son?" Miró a Sunset Shimmer y ala Twilight Sparkle humana y comenzó a ruborizarse. "¡Oh mi Dios!"

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó rarity.

"Estoy a punto de estallar de la curiosidad!" Rarity exclamó.

"¡Yo también!" dijo Pinkie Pie

Rainbow Dash agarró Fluttershy por los hombros. "El suspenso me está matando! Sólo tienes que decir!"

"Rainbow Dash, no la presiones. Dijo la princesa Twilight

"Oh, lo siento."

Fluttershy miró Sunset y a la otra Twilight. "Bueno Discord dijo... um... ustedes dos... se aman?"

Ellos parpadearon y se miraron. Luego se hicieron a un lado. Sunset, dijo, "amor? No seas tonto."

"Eso es ridículo", dijo Twlight, girando su pelo. Ellas se miraron y sonrieron un poco, entonces apartaron la mirada nerviosamente.

"Oh se aman!" Dijo rarity. "Está escrito en sus rostros!"

"¿que?" Preguntó La princesa Twilight. viendo a su contraparte humana y a Sunset

"Oh, eso es tan lindo!" Dijo Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash se rio. "¿Qué, ustedes no lo sabían o sospechaban?"

"lo empecé a notar 'hace meses", dijo Applejack. "¿Recuerdas cuando en los juegos de la amistad Twilight se volvió mala y Sunset la salvo? Cuando se tomaron de las manos y estaban flotando hacia abajo y se quedaron así por unos segundos hablando hasta que spike las interrumpió... Las cosas eran un poco agitadas y románticas…en ese momento y lugar, pero-"

"Podrías sentir la magia en el aire", dijo Pinkie Pie.

discord se veía un poco verde y sostuvo su estómago. "Por favor. Estoy apenas acostumbrándome a esta cosa de la amistad. Mucho más de estas cosas me dan náuseas y voy a tener que convertirme en piedra."

La princesa Twilight miro a su contraparte humana y a Sunset Shimmer. "¿Es eso cierto?"

"¡No!" Dijo Sunset. "Quiero decir... no es que yo estoy en contra de la idea. Me he... Nunca pensé en ello antes y..."

Sé que hemos estado muy cerca desde que llegué a esta escuela ", dijo Twilight, nerviosa empujando sus gafas por la nariz. "Y Sunset me salvó y es muy bonito y todo, pero no creo que estamos enamoradas."

"Ustedes dos han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos", dijo Applejack.

"Nosotras" sólo hemos estado hablando ", dijo Sunset. "Twilight me ha estado preguntando por Equestria y hemos estado tratando de averiguar la forma en que la magia funciona aquí... porque ella es muy inteligente y ella fue capaz de construir esa cosa que lo encontró y lo chupó de nosotros."

"¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Celestia. "¿exactamente de que han estado hablando?"

Twilight se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, por ejemplo, el otro día estábamos hablando de cómo las emociones parecen afectar a la intensidad de la longitud de las ondas del campo de resonancia mágica de diferentes maneras. Como cuando cada uno de nuestros amigas muestran su verdadero ser."

"Entonces le mencioné la forma en que todos nos sincronizamos en órdenes de magnitud que parecen responder a necesitar en una situación dada, causando un efecto cuántico basado en las influencias externas y la forma en que el poder se refuerza negativamente por la magia oscura las sirenas transformaron en y las emociones negativas que tenían cuando utilicé la corona. Sin embargo, incluso sin que Twilight parecía aprovechar la magia oscura de todas formas sin siquiera pretender".

Twilight la miró a los ojos. "Lo que de alguna manera convertiste en energía positiva por recordarme mi amistad con Spike y mostrarme que quería ayudar, que parecía tener..."

"... Volvió la energía en su forma más pura y la amistad le ha permitido recuperar el control," Sunset dijo mirando hacia atrás.

Princesa Luna aclaró la garganta. "Uh, las niñas..."

Se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado cerca de nuevo y habían empezado a brillar "Lo lamento."

"¿Así que hacemos?" Preguntó Celestia.

Cerrar el portal de manera definitiva así nadie volvería atraer magia a este mundo dijo la princesa Twilight

"pero la magia fluye dentro de nosotros y no creo que cerrándolo se vaya dijo Rainbow Dash."

"Tal vez si separamos a Twilight Sparkle y a Sunset Shimmer..." Celestia comenzó a sugerir.

"¡No!" Twilight y Sunset dijeron al unísono, abrazándose una a otra sin pensar.

"No se puede hacer eso", dijo Twilight. "" Yo sólo he estado sola mucho tiempo sin mis nuevas amigos. "

"Y no puedo abandonarla así", dijo Sunset.

"¿Por qué no?" Pidió Discord.

"Porque..." Sunset se quedó callada unos segundos y sintió a Twilight apoyado en ella. Miró hacia abajo y se vio reflejada en los vidrios de la otra chica antes de mirar los grandes ojos de color púrpura de Twilight. "Simplemente no puedo."

"Y yo no quiero quedarme sola," susurró Twilight.

spike el perro dijo: "Bueno, yo he conocido a Twilight toda mi vida y nunca la he visto tan feliz. No creo que la solución sea separándola de sus amigas."

"Entonces, ¿cómo podemos detener esto?" Preguntó Luna.

discord aclaró su garganta. "Uh, porque quieren arreglar esto?" Todos se volvieron para mirarlo. "Tal vez es porque soy una criatura del caos, pero sólo porque las cosas están cambiando no significa que sea peligroso, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Celestia. "En nuestra experiencia un montón de magia es peligrosa vamos control mental, plantas carnívoras, y similares." bueno nadie a salido lastimado o a muerto además estas chicas con practica podrían controlar sus poderes

"De todos modos", continuó. "Equestria no siempre era el mismo. Antes, cuando yo gobernaba las cosas eran muy diferentes." Él tiene una mirada nostálgica en el rostro. La princesa Twilight le dio un codazo y parecía disgustado. "Entonces las princesas cambiaron todo no me gustó mucho, el mundo siempre esta cambiando"

Twilight dijo: "En realidad, el planeta ha pasado por muchos trastornos. Allí estaba el meteorito que acabó con los dinosaurios, la edad de hielo, solo por nombrar algunos cambios dijo ella

"Bueno es todo," dijo discord. 'Esto es sólo otro cambio ".

"¿Estás diciendo que estamos entrando en una era de la magia", dijo Celestia.

"Si te gusta sí ", dijo.

"Así que es mi culpa", dijo la Sunset.

Rainbow Dash le puso una mano en el hombro. "No lo digas así Personalmente creo que es impresionante y no renunciará a ser capaz de crecer alas y volar para nada."

"sin duda ha mejorado nuestras vidas", dijo Rarity.

"Si no te importa el villano ocasional de la magia que trata de conquistar el mundo", dijo Applejack con cautela. "A pesar de que hemos estado manejando esto bien."

"Solo hay que ver las cosas con optimismo y no dejarse llevar por lo malo"

"Siempre hay un resquicio de esperanza", dijo Fluttershy. "Ademas Gracias a la magia nos hicimos amigas de las dos Twilight y de Sunset "

Twilight dijo, "Pero es una gran responsabilidad. Si no podemos revertir esto entonces básicamente responsable de lo que pase."

spike dijo: "pues personalmente me gusta este cambio el mundo es mejor con magia que sin magia

Celestia y Luna se miraron. Entonces Celestia dijo: "Es evidente que las cosas están cambiando, posiblemente para mejor pero aun así…." Discord resopló, pero todo el mundo lo ignoró. "Así que tengo una proposición. Twilight Sparkle de Equestria..."

"Sí princesa... quiero decir, Directora Celestia?"

"quiero que mantenga un ojo aquí vigilando lo que suceda después miro a Sunset Shimmer. "Sunset usted y sus amigos se gradúan este año en sólo unos pocos meses. Propongo que, mientras tanto, usted y sus amigos estudian los efectos de esta nueva fenómeno y cómo cambiara el mundo. Cuando se gradúen de la universidad voy a contratar a algunos de ustedes para que ayuden a los nuevos estudiantes que manifiesten magia, ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan entender lo que está sucediendo a ellos. Un tiempo parcial que no les tome mucho tiempo a ustedes con sus otros intereses personalmente me gustaría sugerir posiblemente a Twilight y Sunset ".

"Hey, yo podría tener intereses distintos!" Dijo Twilight. Todos la miraron y ella se sonrojó, sus gafas se empañen. "dije 'podría'."

"No te voy a encadenar a un escritorio."

"No se necesita tiempo para obtener un certificado de enseñanza?" dijo Sunset.

"Por favor", dijo Luna ,. "Ustedes dos estaban haciendo matemáticas avanzada en los Juegos de la Amistad . Vamos a llegar las pruebas y estoy seguro de que pasarán con facilidad"

"Vamos a pensar en ello", dijo Sunset mientras salían y se despedían de las directoras

"¿Crees que acepten?" Preguntó Luna.

Celestia se encogió de hombros, y luego hizo una mueca cuando su ala golpeó contra la pared detrás de ella. "Espero que sí. Me gustaría. ¿Te das cuenta la cantidad de fondos que esto podría significar para nuestra escuela si somos los primeros en tener... No sé cómo llamarlo... Kindergarten Mágico? "Miró por la ventana por la ventana viendo estudiante batiendo sus alas

Afuera la princesa Twilight y discord se abrazaban con los demás despidiéndose. Dijo: "sabes que pueden visitarnos en tiempos donde no haya una crisis." Dijo Sunset viendo a la Princesa Twilight

"lo sé…dijo la princesa Twilight y después vio a su contraparte y dijo cuida de ella Sunset."

"Um... yo..."

Discord deslizó Pinkie Pie una tarjeta y le susurró: "Si alguna vez realmente quieres cambiar el mundo, me llamas. Montañas mousse de chocolate

"Vamos a hablar", dijo Pinkie, deslizando la tarjeta en el bolsillo. "Tengo las ideas."

Todo el mundo se unió en un abrazo de grupo grande y entonces los seres humanos y spike el perro vieron como sus amigos desaparecieron de nuevo en el portal.

"fue un día muy estresante," dijo Rarity.

Pinkie asintió. "Sí. Nos enteramos de que hemos desatado una fuerza mágica imparable sobre el mundo sin resultados predecibles."

"Y nos encontramos con un nuevo amigo de Equestria," añadió Fluttershy.

"no me agrada ese tipo", dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Estoy seguro de que él es un encanto cuando se llega a conocerlo." Dijo Fluttershy

"Bueno, yo no sé sobre el resto de ustedes, pero tengo que llegar a casa y cuidar a los niñas." Dijo Rainbow Dash

"es verdad " dijo Rarity. "Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie se quedan en tu casa este fin de semana, así que puedo trabajar un poco y después ir a verlas."

"Puedo nadar con ellas mañana y jugar un poco de futbol", dijo Rainbow Dash

"Suena como un plan." Applejack sonrió a todo el grupo. "¿Todas quieren venir con nosotras?"

"Eso suena divertido", dijo Pinkie Pie. "Podemos encontrarnos allí a mediodía e ir a tomar un helado."

Fluttershy sonrió. "Voy a estar caminando con mis mascotas pero puedo ir."

"No tengo nada planeado", dijo Twilight.

Sunset sonrió. "Suena genial." La campana final sonó. "Así que supongo que las veré mañana, entonces." Todas se abrazaron de nuevo y se separaron. quedando solas Twilight y Sunset "Hey Twilight?"

."¿Sí?"

"Um... si no tienes nada que hacer esta noche... quieres ir a cenar? Conozco a un buen restaurante."

Twilight sonrió como una tonta mientras se sonrojaba. "Um... seguro. Suena divertido. A las 7 te parece buena hora?"

"Perfecto." Se quedaron sonrojadas por un momento y luego Sunset se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. Hubo otra explosión de luz de arco iris y a ambas le salieron alas. "Nos vemos a las siete." Ambas sonrieron y luego se fueron a sus casas felices.

Sus amigas se asomaron por la esquina del edificio. Rarity dijo: "Son tan tiernas."

"Me siento un poco culpable de espionaje", dijo Fluttershy.

"Tuvimos que," dijo Rainbow. "Después de todo tenemos que mantener un ojo sobre ellas si van a seguir liberando toda esa magia en el mundo."

"Es lo que hay que hacer como amigas responsables", dijo Applejack.

Con una última mirada a sus 2 amigas a lo lejos las 5 chicas se fueron hablando sonriendo sobre lo que harían al día siguiente y de las aventuras que tendrían en la universidad pues las 7 chicas iban a ir a la misma universidad y asi fue hasta que cada una se dirigió a su casa

FIN

 _ **NOTA DE AUTOR: bueno este fanfic es corto y quise contar lo que creo que pudo haber pasado después de Equestria girl Friendship Games también este fanfic está basado en el fanfic**_ _ **Equestria Girls: More Than Friends del autor**_ __ _ **Clayton overstreet**_

 _ **Gracias por leer**_


End file.
